FIG. 1 shows a power tool 10 incorporating a prior art throat plate 11 on table 13. The power tool shown in FIG. 1 is a table saw, but persons skilled in the art should recognize that the invention is applicable to any tool having a cutting tool through a table, at least momentarily. Similarly, the cutting tool 12 shown in FIG. 1 is a circular blade, but persons skilled in the art will recognize that the invention is equally applicable to any other cutting tools, such as drill bits, grinder wheels, sanding wheels, linear edge blade including, but not limited to, scroll saw blades, band saw blades, jigsaw blades, hole saw blades, etc. Preferably the cutting tool 12 is driven by a motor (not shown).
Throat plate 11 is typically fixedly attached to table 13 by screws 14. However, operators may want to change the throat plate 11 to accommodate wider cutting tools 12. Accordingly, it is preferable to provide a throat plate that is easy to install and/or remove.